


[凛♀零♀]朔间妹妹的坏心思

by RainPavilion



Series: 香香软软小姐姐 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainPavilion/pseuds/RainPavilion
Summary: 栗栗拿小玩具搞零零
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: 香香软软小姐姐 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905388
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	[凛♀零♀]朔间妹妹的坏心思

**Author's Note:**

> *上一篇零零搞栗栗的后续  
> *是栗栗报复零零，大概栗栗有点S零零有点M（我明明是零凛的为什么会这样呢  
> *我好变态，对不起，我真的在反省了

知道了自己的妹妹并不是在性的话题上并不是白纸一张，朔间零终于可以放心地和凛月一起看那些有一点限制向情节的电影。屏幕里的两人暧昧地缠绕在一起，零就着昏暗的打光欣赏凛月的侧脸。在她感慨自己妹妹的美貌在这样的室内环境下也不亚于影片里加了滤镜的演员时，凛月突然开口。

“姐姐好像很有经验的样子呢，明明只是比我大一岁。”

“嘛，毕竟吾辈是姐姐喏。”

“是以前和谁做过吗？之前的事，和谁做都可以吗？”凛月的声音里有一点委屈。

零意识到妹妹是在吃醋，忍不住扑过去抱住了可爱的妹妹：“不是的！！吾辈只会和凛月做的，只是以前自慰过而已！凛月也只能和姐姐做这样的事噢~♪”

凛月几乎是条件反射般地伸手推零：“好烦，不要碰我，你和谁做过关我什么事，我只是不想被你染病而已。”

“就当是为了凛月吾辈也会洁身自好的~~~”零最喜欢凛月这副傲娇的样子了（当然凛月什么样子她都喜欢），不顾凛月的推拒紧紧抱着对方蹭，凛月穿着的宽松睡衣也被蹭乱了。电影里的主角已经结束交合开始推进剧情了，倒是屏幕外的景象看上去有点糟糕。

凛月没有管她的动作，欲言又止了一会儿，像是终于下定决心般轻声问道：“姐姐，难道说，用过很多那种……道具吗？”

客厅里的电影在放什么已经不重要了，零期待又紧张地把凛月领到自己的床头柜边上，犹豫着要不要给凛月看自己的收藏。毕竟教授妹妹是一回事，向妹妹展现出自己的性癖又是另一回事，看到里面的东西之后凛月会是什么反应呢……她的手搭在抽屉的把手上，有些不太愿意打开。

凛月怀疑地看了她一眼，果断拉开了那个抽屉。当里面的东西展现在凛月面前时，两个人都愣住了。

插入式的按摩棒、跳蛋、上次用过的同款的阴蒂吮吸器，总之能想到的女用情趣用品都可以在抽屉里找到，甚至还有几个同款，简直让人怀疑零是专业做玩具测评的。平时想用的时候直接抽出来用没怎么注意，这么一眼看过去居然还挺壮观的。零忍不住捂住自己的脸，现在和凛月解释自己那帮狐朋狗友经常送自己这种东西还来得及吗？？不行，这么说好像会被误会，到底怎么办啊……

凛月对着这一抽屉东西的确有点震惊，不过她想了想朔间零财大气粗，多买几款试一试好像也不是什么奇怪的事。比起这些，她更在意的是里面藏着的东西——抽出那个明显不同于其他的小盒子，啪嗒一声打开之后，凛月开始不淡定了。

“姐姐，请你解释一下……为什么我的写真卡会和这些东西放在一起？你为什么有这么多张？”

零看到凛月已经拿出了罪证，似乎也没什么辩解的余地了，只是在一边支支吾吾地不知道该说什么。

“还有，这个SD卡里是什么？”凛月拿起那张小卡片，准备往自己的手机里试，“给你半分钟坦白从宽，骗我的话你知道是什么结果吧？”

零心虚地移开了眼神：“嗯，就是一些凛月的语音而已，还有一点吾辈喜欢的片子……”

凛月瞪了她一眼，点开了那个文件夹。凛月晚安语音、凛月广播cut、凛月睡眠音……这些音频文件大概能猜出来是什么没有检查的必要。这个视频的命名是没什么意义的编码啊，预览看上去也很不妙，点开来看看……

屏幕上出现了观前提醒：“注意！本视频为明星换脸视频，原作品为xxx和xxx拍摄，并非朔间零与朔间凛月！”

凛月努力冷静下来把进度条往后翻。是长着自己脸的人被长着姐姐的脸的人压在身下。

零已经不敢看她了。

“……你喜欢的片子？”

“凛月……吾辈可以解释的……”

“不用解释了，变态。老实点，你到底什么时候开始想搞我的？对亲妹妹也能下手，没有比你更恶心的人了。”

零破罐破摔地抱住凛月的手臂，把脸埋到对方的颈窝里。“呜呜，吾辈也不想的，但是就是好喜欢凛月嘛，好想和凛月做，不管看什么片子都会想到凛月，还是这种视频最能满足吾辈了……呜呜，凛月想要怎么惩罚吾辈都可以，不要讨厌吾辈好不好？如果被凛月讨厌的话，吾辈要连人生的意义都失去了！”

凛月嫌恶地看着这个不知羞耻的人，越想越气，果然上次只是试个玩具的事情还搞得这么麻烦就是这家伙故意的！装出一副什么都懂的姐姐的样子，其实就是想欺负自己吧！

不管怎么说，得先报复回去才行！凛月开动聪明的脑袋瓜，想到了一个好主意。

“姐姐~♪”她用自家姐姐拒绝不了的甜美的声音呼唤对方。零颤颤巍巍地抬起头，等待凛月的判决。

“把衣服脱掉吧，要脱光噢，内衣也~♪”

“诶？”

“快点快点，姐姐想被我原谅的吧？”

“啊，噢……”

零茫然地脱掉了衣服。

“躺到床上去~”

凛月看着零乖乖躺在床上，紧张地看着自己，心情好转起来。她哼着歌在抽屉里挑选趁手的工具，这个看起来很粗，姐姐这么变态一定很喜欢吧？还有上次被用在自己身上的吮吸器果然也是必要的呢。对了，姐姐上次还玩弄了自己的乳头，用跳蛋报复回去大概不错吧。啊，还有润滑液。嗯？这个穿戴式的是怎么回事？

挑出来的几款玩具似乎有被好好保养，清洁程度应该是没问题的，试着开了电源也能正常使用。凛月在抽屉里翻出一个安全套，决定把它套在那支按摩棒上，以防万一又去找了酒精棉擦拭将要接触姐姐身体的部分。这段时间零一直躺在床上没有动弹，眼神紧紧跟随着凛月的动作。凛月想了想，把自己的手机架在零的床头，摄像头对着浑身赤裸的零。“姐姐既然这么喜欢和我的片子，不如自己来拍一个吧？”

零看着黑色的镜头蜷缩了一下。她一直看着凛月的动作，知道对方没有打开摄像模式，但是被镜头对着就已经让她足够紧张了。暴露在空气中的皮肤有点凉，凛月温暖的躯体很快覆了上来——凛月也已经脱光了衣服，虽然零觉得可能也只是不想弄脏衣服而已。她很想抬手抱抱凛月，但是这种情形下又不敢轻举妄动。

凛月俯下身来吻她，软软的碎发扫在零的脸上。零忍不住将手臂环上对方的脖子，伸出舌头去舔可爱的妹妹给自己的馈赠，直到对方愤愤地轻咬了自己的舌尖才如梦初醒般缩回乖乖躺着的状态。凛月直起上半身，打开润滑剂的盖子，故意在零眼前把那瓶子举高，让透明粘液倾倒到零的乳房上。感受到敏感的地方接触到凉凉的液体，零忍不住漏出了舒服的声音。

随后，跳蛋被开启，按在沾染过润滑剂的乳头上，被震得酥酥麻麻的，意外地很有感觉。自己从来没有尝试过这种用法，凛月怎么这么天赋异禀呢？

凛月的注意力似乎放到自己的下体了，包好安全套的按摩棒在阴唇里来回磨蹭着。被妹妹深吻过，玩弄了乳头，全身还蹭到了妹妹的皮肤，自己大概是已经湿了吧。零开始感到羞耻了，不过这大概就是凛月想看到的效果吧。上半身现在都暴露在空气中，润滑剂在蒸发，尽管凛月的一只手按着跳蛋压在自己的乳头上，但是属于妹妹的温暖完全无法传递过来。零呜呜地呻吟起来，祈求妹妹抱抱自己，亲亲自己的乳房。

“不要得寸进尺，我还没有原谅你呢，臭虫。”凛月瞪了她一眼，把那个跳蛋拿开，沾了点乳房上的润滑剂涂到她的阴唇前端，揉弄着找最敏感的那个位置，觉得差不多了就把那支吮吸器贴了上去。

“嗯……凛月，不是那里，再往前面一点，嗯啊、这里就可以……”因为自己使用过挺多次，对这个刺激已经很熟悉了，零指挥着妹妹把它贴到正确的位置，过了一小会儿便达到了高潮。她咬着自己的手臂，平时因为害怕被凛月听到，忍耐着不叫出来也很熟练了呢。零睁开了高潮中闭紧的双眼，在泪水的模糊效果中努力辨认着凛月的表情。

看着零只是气息不稳、眼神迷离，凛月非常不满。为什么这家伙这么从容，被同样的东西对待的自己就会方寸大乱呢？她愤愤地丢开那个完成任务的小东西，学着印象里姐姐的做法，伸了两根手指探入不知什么时候变得湿漉漉、甚至在向外吐出粘液的阴道。试着往里伸了伸，没有遇到什么阻隔，不像自己摸到里面就会感觉到那层膜。既然没有和其他人做过那就是姐姐自己捅破了吧。湿成这个样子，大概直接捅进去就可以？

零看着凛月拿起那个按摩棒，总觉得尺寸好像很大，是什么时候买的……对了，好像是在国外留学的时候，自己和那边的友人去了夜店，第二天对方发现自己没有和谁共度良宵，问了原因之后一脸可惜的样子把这东西送了过来……试过一次发现尺寸太大就塞在抽屉角落里了，没想到会被凛月翻出来。感受着那东西抵上自己的穴口，零突然感到事情有点不受控制。

“凛、凛月，一定要用那个吗……”

听到零示弱的声音，凛月终于觉得扳回一城了。“要用这个噢，姐姐说过被我怎么惩罚都可以吧？凛月会好好爱抚姐姐的~”

知道自家妹妹这是绝对不允许商量的语气了，零只好小声求饶让对方轻一点、慢一点。凛月亲了过来，用吻转移她的注意力。零吸着凛月的舌头试图用对方的味道驱逐掉脑中的不适感，但是巨大的按摩棒旋转着进入自己的微妙的胀痛感还是无法缓解。不过因为一直和凛月贴在一起，全身的性欲都被调动了，大概是不至于受伤的……

插入一段之后凛月打开了按摩棒的震动模式，阴道被最大程度地撑开震颤的感觉让零觉得有些微妙。这时候凛月倒是愿意亲自己的乳头了，早已兴奋挺立的乳头被自己最爱的妹妹舔吻着发出啧啧的水声，零不由得觉得这有点糟糕了。

凛月抽出一只手揉弄起零的乳房。“明明是同样的基因，为什么姐姐的胸这么大呢？难道是想着我自己揉大了吗？”

“凛月呜……吾辈可不记得有把汝教成这么坏心眼的孩子啊……”

“明明是会对着妹妹发情的变态姐姐，还有资格说这种话吗？”

“呜呜，凛月呀，太大了，好胀，姐姐不行了喏……”零呜咽着想要制止可爱的妹妹对自己的报复，但是对方对此充耳不闻，甚至更变本加厉地抽动那根棒体。明明是在被妹妹粗暴地对待，零却不由自主地兴奋了起来，自己真是太糟糕了。凛月在自己胸前毫无章法地啃咬着，那对小小的乳房蹭在自己的下腹部。好软啊，零忍不住呻吟了起来。

“被亲妹妹搞得这么兴奋，姐姐果然是变态~”凛月抬起头看她，换了一个更方便施力的姿势。“上次明明说过不要了，姐姐还是把手指伸进来，过分。”凛月坏笑着把震动着的按摩棒塞得更深，“姐姐说过这里面有敏感点的吧？碰到了吗？在这里？还是要再往里面？”

“嗯嗯，太深了……”

被尺寸太大的玩具插了一会儿，尽管有点难受，但是毕竟是可爱的凛月在操控，零最后还是又一次达到了高潮。她脱力地躺着，好想再亲亲凛月，让凛月也舒服一下啊，可是凛月已经拿走那些玩具收拾起来了。

那个过大的按摩棒，因为是装在套子里用的，凛月扯下套之后就把它放在一边不管了。零盯着这东西，不由得发起愁来。明明尺寸合适的才会效率更高的来着，凛月好像形成了错误的认知，之前做的时候也表现出不希望被插入的样子。虽然和凛月蹭蹭外阴就很舒服，但是穿戴的那种也想要和凛月尝试啊，该怎么办呢……朔间零在床上胡思乱想着，没有意识到自己的想法是多么危险。


End file.
